I'd Fight For You
by KortneyBreAnne
Summary: He was a Jedi; Her life was bound to another. When a mission brings them together, can they walk away from each other when it's over? Is anything ever really over?  Obi-Wan/OC  *NOT OBIDALA*
1. Chapter 1

**I'd Fight For You**

**_He was a Jedi; her life was bound to another. When a mission brings them together, can they walk away when it's over? Is anything ever over?_**

**_Obi-Wan/OC_**

**_I think the perfect theme song to this entire story is "I'd come for you" by Nickelback. If you haven't listened to it before, I think you should, it's an awesome song. _**

* * *

><p>"Padme, be reasonable" Anya Varik pleaded to her young charge. Anya was raised to protect the Neberrie family at all costs, forsaking any other life that was possible for her. Just like Anya's mother, Briana, and her mother before her. Anya was 27 years old, and a Mirialan. Her skin tone was strange for her species, but she was after all half-human, so her very pale pink skin was to be expected. In certain lighting you would almost think she was human, but her Mirialan markings give away her species. The many markings on her face that spread down to her hands, marked the skills and achievements she had accomplished in her short life. By Mirialan standards, she was very skilled in many fighting forms, and other defensive skills. She was more than ready to protect the queen at all costs, should the need arise.<p>

"I will not allow this blockade to continue, the senate must take action against the trade federation" Padme Amidala paced back and forth in her bed chamber. With the make up and elaborate gowns off of her, it was easy to tell how young the queen really was. 14 standard years old, and she had the weight of an entire planet planet on her shoulders.

"Padme, listen to the senator, he'll handle the senate, your job is to stay safe"

"My _job_ is to keep my people safe" She huffed, "I can't do that if all trade is being blocked, and any forces we send up just get shot down" She fell back onto her bed rubbing her face. You could feel the stress rolling off her in waves.

Anya walked over to the young queen, humming a lullaby she used to sing to Padme as a child. She pulled the covers up to Padme's chin and sat next to her. "Be calm, young one, things will work out" Anya caressed Padme's long brunette hair, continuing to hum. Padme closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep, knowing she was safe as long as she had Anya with her.

Anya sighed when the queen finally slept. She worried for her. Padme was too young to dealing with things like trade blockades, and taxation laws. She should be running around playing with children her own age. But that wasn't an option for Padme. Girls were considered woman at 14 on Naboo. There were girls who were Padme's age and had already started families of their own.

Slowly and quietly, Anya stood up and walked away from the sleeping queen. She turned off the lights in the room and made her way to her own bed chambers.

On her way, she passed by Captain Panaka, the head of security for the temple. "Panaka!" She called out to him. He paused and walked over to her.

"Yes, Mistress Varik?" He nodded politely to her.

"I wish to go over the protection layout for the temple tomorrow morning, if you have the time" She told him. He nodded, and she continued, "I have a dark feeling something's going to happen tomorrow and I want her royal highness to be protected at all costs"

"Of course, Mistress, it will be done"

"Thank you, Panaka, that is all" She nodded her head to him in respect, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Mistress" They walked in opposite directions to their rooms. Anya sighed wistfully as she finally made it to her bed chambers. There was a restless feeling growing inside of her. The blockade was teetering on the tip of a dagger, she knew soon it would either fall to complete war, or they would be successful in their peaceful negotiations. Anya suspected war was the more likely scenario. The Viceroy had it out for Padme, and Anya had a feeling he would get rid of her as soon as possible. When he finally decides to make his attempt, Anya knew she would be ready to take him down, quickly and efficiently, or she would die trying. She changed into her night gown, and made her way over to the balcony connected to her room.

The air was cold and nipped at her bare arms. She shivered as she looked up to the stars, the restless feeling reared again, and she felt a pull towards the stars. Try as she might to not feel this way, she craved for something more in her life. She loved Padme with all of her heart, she had after all practically raised the girl, but she felt more and more lately that she was needed else where. Her duty, though, to Padme kept her tied to Naboo.

The clouds above her began to rumble, and rain began to drizzle down on her. She decided to go in, before she caught a cold standing out in the rain.

* * *

><p>Supreme Chancellor Valorum stood in his office, watching the passing traffic outside of his window. It was starting to get late, and he was waiting for the Jedi knights Master Yoda had promised him. Off in the distance stood the Jedi temple, surrounded by many other tall buildings. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon. Chancellor Valorum took this time to worry over the newest problems that had arisen at the last senate meeting. The situation on Naboo was getting too far out of hand, and if something wasn't done soon then he knew the consequences would be grave. The Trade Federation was getting too confident, and they were beginning to blatantly defy laws set by the Senate for trade. Naboo, he knew, was just the beginning of their tyranny.<p>

He turned when he heard the door to his office open. Two men dressed in Jedi robes entered the room. One was older than the other, and had long hair. He walked ahead of the other, and kept eye contact with the chancellor. "Hello." The chancellor smiled at the Jedi knights. "You must be the Jedi Yoda promised me."

Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn bowed in respect to the Supreme Chancellor, his young apprentice echoed his motions. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi"

The Chancellor grins at the men, "It's a pleasure to meet you both,"

"We were informed by Yoda, that you have a mission for us"

"Yes," The chancellor got straight down to business. "And I fear if a solution is not found soon, things will not end well."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Anya rose with the sun. More than ever she was feeling as if something was about to happen. She dressed as was appropriate for the day, in robes that would permit her to fight if needed, but also were appropriate for the queen's council. She left her short cropped hair alone, as she walked out of her room. She had no need for make up, seeing as she had no one to impress. Though, men had remarked on more than one occasion that she was blessed with a natural beauty that did not need such things as make up to tarnish. She suspected they just wished to procreate with her, and they thought flattery would get them there.<p>

She found Captain Panaka in the security room, and they quickly went to work revising what she felt would be more appropriate. Panaka made the changes without resistance. Over the time they had spent working together, he had come to notice she had a 'sixth sense' when it came to danger. They had a respect for one another, both knowing neither could do their job fully if the other wasn't there.

30 minutes later, she looked over the changes one last time. When she was satisfied, she looked up at Panaka, "This should do well. Thank you for your time, Captain Panaka" She smiled at him.

He bowed his head in respect, "Thank you, Mistress Varik. I'll have my men notified of these changes immediately."

She walked out of the security room, and went to wake Padme for the day. She opened the door gently, and poked her head in. Just as she had suspected, the queen was still slumbering peacefully hidden under her covers. Her curtains were drawn and no light at all made it into the room.

Anya laughed quietly to herself as she walked over to the windows. "Rise and shine, your highness" She pulled open the curtains, allowing the room to fill with the bright daylight.

Padme groaned. "Five more minutes"

"I know you're tired, Padme, but you have a full schedule today"

She groaned again, "Not another council meeting. They do nothing but treat me as if I was a dumb child. I'm tired of it, Anya. They continue to call for war against the federation, but I cannot allow my people to be sucked into a pointless war, that could be solved diplomatically."

Anya pulled out a red gown from Padme's closet, and placed it on Padme's bed. She pulled the covers off the young queen. "Come on, the day will start without you if you don't"

Padme groaned, but stood up none the less. She turned to start dressing, but was stopped by Anya turning her to look at her. "Don't let them bring you down, Padme. Trust in your instincts, and you will never be led wrong." Padme nodded, and looked at Anya gratefully. She didn't know how she would get by without her.

There was a knock at the door, and Anya walked over to it. She opened it to see Sabe dressed in her handmaiden robes. Anya smiled at Sabe as she allowed her into the room. "Good morning, Sabe. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mistress Varik. How are you?" Sabe asked politely.

"I'm good. Her royal highness is getting dressed"

Sabe nodded, "Does she require assistance with her head dress?"

Padme came out of the closet with an exasperated expression on her face, "Yes, I do" She held up the elaborate hat, with her hair flying all around her face.

Sabe and Anya laughed at Padme's miserable expression. They immediately set to work to fixing her hair up. About 20 minutes later, when Sabe was just adding the finishing touches and Anya was putting Padme's make up on, there was knock on the door.

"Come in" Padme called in her queen voice.

"Your highness," Panaka bowed to Padme, "I have great news from the senator!"

"Well what is it?" Anya asked, as Padme sat curious.

"Palpatine has assurances from the Supreme Chancellor that two Jedi ambassadors are on their way to Viceroy as we speak, and they will command that a settlement is made."

Padme was trilled, but she didn't allow it to show on her face. "That is wonderful news, have you informed the council members?"

"No, your highness"

"See to it that they are informed, and gather them in the council room. I will join them shortly"

"It will be done, your highness" He bowed once more and left the room.

Padme looked to Anya and Sabe, a smile forming on her face, "This is so great! I knew this conflict could be resolved without violence, I can't wait to see the look on the council members' faces when _they _realize I was right." Sabe and Anya laughed, Padme continued, "We shouldn't leave them waiting now should we?" She walked out of the room, and was followed out by Sabe and Anya.

* * *

><p>"Captain" Qui-Gon said from behind the pilots. He looked out the window at the vast battleship ahead of them. Obi-Wan stood to the right of him, examining it as well.<p>

The woman turned and looked at him, "Yes, sir?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once"

"Yes, sir" She began to set up the connection. "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."

Nute Gunray looked out the port window at the small cruiser that at the moment carried two ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor. "Yes, yes, of coarse... ahhh... as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal and we'd be happy to receive the Ambassadors... Happy to" With that said, the cruiser moved closer to the sinister battleship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Good, bad, so terrifyingly horrible that my computer should be stolen by ninjas and burned into indistinguishable pieces? **

**Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well you were right about one thing, Master" Obi-Wan looked up at his gray haired master, Qui-Gon. "The negotiations were short"

Qui-Gon cracked a smile at his padawans' attempt at humor, but he made no reply. They continued down the long endless hallways aboard the Trade Federation's battleship.

They came to a sudden halt when they entered a giant section of the ship. In front of them stood hundreds of droids, and ships, all preparing for attack. "It's an invasion army" Obi-Wan stared in shock at the many battle droids, "They're going to invade Naboo"

Qui-Gon briefly nodded in agreement, "We need to communicate with the council immediately. The situation is farther progressed than we originally thought" They moved quietly at covert Jedi speed. They hid behind one of the ships as droids passed by, not even noticing them,

Qui-Gon looked over to his padawan, with a plan already "We need to split up, and stow away on separate ships. We'll meet back up when we reach the ground, from there we will go to the queen, and contact the council."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, master"

* * *

><p>Padme sat in her throne overlooking her council. Her handmaidens sat spread out all around the room. Just as she had expected the counselors all sat in her presence with a new found humility and respect. They were beginning to notice she was smart for her age.<p>

"Why hasn't the federation contacted us yet? The ambassadors should be there, this should be done by now" One of her counselors complained. Anya rolled her eyes at him. She did not know him personally, but she knew he was Governor Bibble, and he was often the one who annoyed her the most.

"I'm going to contact them myself" Padme called one of her handmaidens to set up the transmission. Moments later Nute Gunray showed up on the screen. "Ah... It is the queen herself" the Viceroy smirked. His lackey laughed.

"You will not be so pleased Viceroy when you hear what I have to say," Padme said. "You're boycott on my planet has ended"

Viceroy continued to smirk. "I... was not aware of such failure"

"I have word that the chancellor's ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach settlement" Padme kept her cool. Unwilling to allow the Viceroy to get a rise out of her.

"Ambassadors?" He looked mockingly around, "I know nothing of such ambassadors, you must be mistaken"

"Beware, Viceroy, the federation has gone too far this time." Padme's annoyance began to shine through.

"We would never do anything without the approval of the senate. You assume too much."

"We will see" Padme ended the transmission. Other than the slight frown, and the lines on her forehead, Padme's expression was nearly unreadable. Anya, without realizing it, had moved closer to Padme during the transmission. "What are we to do?" A woman counselor asked.

"How can the ambassadors not be there? This is outrageous!" Bibble spoke again. Padme looked to Anya, unsure of what to do. She silently begged Anya for help.

"Perhaps we should call Senator Palpatine, your highness" Anya suggested.

They set up a transmission to Coruscant, to speak to the Senator. Soon Palpatine's blue holographic image stood in front of the queen, "The ambassadors aren't there? That's impossible. The Chancellor told me himself that they left last night" He said after he was filled in on what was happening. Anya's hair stood on end just looking at the thin, kindly man. Something about him just didn't sit right with her. He had to be up to something, nobody was as mildly tempered as he was without an ulterior motive.

The transmission started to cut out, and the sense of looming danger filled Anya once more. After a few minutes of flickering, Palpatine's figure disappeared entirely.

"Palpatine?" Padme turned to Panaka, "What's happening?"

"Check the transmission generators..." Panaka ordered one of his men.

"I'm sorry your highness, but we must be experiencing some malfunction" Panaka apologized.

"It could be the federation jamming us," Bibble spoke yet again, "A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion" Although Anya wished she could write off what he said to his paranoia, she knew he was correct. There was a good chance this _was_ an invasion.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Federation would not dare go that far" Padme said.

Anya moved to stand by Padme's side, "The Senate would revoke their trade franchise and they'd be finished." Anya stated needlessly.

Padme nodded, "We must rely on negotiation."

"Negotiation? We've lost all communications!" Governor Bibble exclaimed, and Anya glared at him for raising his voice to Padme, "and where are the chancellor's ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves!"

Panaka stepped in, "This is a dangerous situation, your highness." He said, "Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army."

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead my people to war" Padme said. Anya stood beside Padme, proud of the fact Padme was standing by her beliefs.

"If that is your will, M'lady, it will be done" Anya bowed to Padme, cutting off anything Bibble might have said. Panaka and the others of the room joined her. Bibble hesitated for a moment, but did not dare go against her highness.

"Thank you, now I believe we've spent enough time in this room. For now, we shall take recess, and have a meal. I will call on you when we shall continue."

Anya and the rest of the people all bowed, "Yes, your highness" They began to leave the room. Padme stood, but called out, "Anya, please stay"

"Of course, M'lady" Anya walked back to her young friend. When the room was empty, and the doors were shut Anya looked at Padme sympathetically, "How are you, Padme?"

"Do you think this is an invasion? Surely the Trade Federation would not go that far"

Anya sighed, "There is... a good chance that this is an invasion, Padme. The Viceroy is obviously not in his right mind. The Senate will not allow him to continue this for long."

"If this is an invasion, what is the best course of action?"

Anya hesitated, she wanted to help Padme, but she couldn't make this decision for her, "...War is an option, but it would not be ideal. Panaka was true when he said the volunteers would not last against the Federation's army. Negotiations are still possible, but with them in control I cannot guarantee they will not overstep themselves, and try to harm you. I want you to know though, Padme, I will not let them harm you. You are safe no matter what course of action you choose. Trust your instincts, your a natural born leader, you will not fail if you are true to yourself"

Padme nodded, as she went over the options in her head, "Thank you, Anya... I know I'm safe with you around. I trust you with my life."

"Come, young one. You haven't ate at all today. You can make your decision after you've had breakfast." Anya gently grabbed Padme's hand and led her out of the room.

They were walking down a long hallway when Padme suddenly stopped. She stared out the window, "Perhaps there isn't time for breakfast at all" She said as she watched Federation troops begin assaulting the city.

Anya swore to herself. "Come, M'lady, we must find Sabe now"

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan sighed in relief when they finally made it to the surface. Traveling through the planet's core had not been a very good idea. The creature that had attached itself to his master was beginning to wear on Obi's nerves. He tried not to allow it to, it was not something a Jedi should feel.<p>

"Wesa made it!" The creature, known as Jar Jar, exclaimed.

They climbed out of the ship and allowed to force to guide them to their destination.

"Wheres wesa goin' nows?" Jar Jar asked.

"We must find the queen, then we're going to get off this planet. The Trade Federation has broken many laws, and we must inform the supreme chancellor in order to help the Naboo people"

"But howsa wesa 'posed to finds da queen? This place is moui moui big! Wesa spends hours tryn' to find her!" Jar Jar asked.

"Finding her will be easy," Obi said, "We'll follow the force"

* * *

><p>"How do you plan to explain this invasion to the Senate, Viceroy?" Anya glared at the green scumbag. Her hand itched to beat the smirk off his face, but as per Padme's orders, she refrained.<p>

They continued to walk down the stairs of the palace. After quickly exchanging outfits with Sabe, the federation's army broke down Padme's door to her room. They quickly brought 'the queen' into custody, as well as Anya and the rest of her highness's handmaidens. Before switching outfits with Sabe though, Padme ordered Anya not to fight the federation just yet, "There might still be a chance for negotiations" She had told Anya.

"The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the senate" The Viceroy told them.

"I will not cooperate" Queen Amidala said simply.

"Now, now, your highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view. Commander." The group reached the bottom of the stairs, and he called for one of his droids. "Process them"

The droid nodded, "Yes, Sir! I will take them to Camp Four" With that he began to transfer them to where ever 'camp four' was.

They were all solemnly quiet as they made their way down the streets. Unbeknownst to them, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar had sneaked across on a walkway above the plaza, and were planning their attack on the droids holding the Queen, Anya, the Handmaidens, Governor Bibble, and Panaka captive.

Anya made sure to keep both Sabe and Padme within her grasp. She didn't trust the Federation not to attempt to play dirty. She kept an eye on all their surroundings. She thought the situation was relatively under control.

At least... it was until the Jedi jumped off a ledge above them and began destroying the droids. Everyone, even Anya stared at them in amazement.

"Yousa guys bombad!" Anya's attention moved from the two Jedi knights and over to a Gungan who was looking at the Jedi, not as amazed as the rest of them. The group quickly moves out of the street and goes between two buildings.

"Your Highness," The older Jedi started, "We are the ambassadors, from the Supreme Chancellor"

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed," Bibble said like a smart ass.

"The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we need to get in contact with the republic immediately."

"They've knocked out all of our communications." Captain Panaka told him.

"Do you have transport?"

"Yes, in the main hanger, this way" Panaka led them all to main hanger. Anya took this time to evaluate the Jedi. She had never really trusted Jedi. The ones she had ever met always seemed arrogant, like they were better than her. When she decided they did not seem to be a threat to Padme, she decided they might be trustworthy. Alarms began to go off in the distance and the group picked up their speed.

Captain Panaka slowly opened one of the side doors to the hangar and looked into it. There were several Naboo ships, guarded by atleast 50 droids. "There's too many of them" Captain Panaka turned back to the group.

"That won't be a problem," Qui-Gon turned to the queen, "Your highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us"

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people" The queen told the older Jedi.

"I fear they might try to kill you if you stay"

"They wouldn't dare." Anya nearly growled. No body would be able to get close enough to the queen, not if she had any thing to do about it. Both of the Jedi observed her for a moment, slightly intrigued by her outburst.

Qui-Gon turned his attention back to the Queen, but Obi-Wan continued to observe the Mirialan woman.

"They need her to sign a treaty that makes this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her" Panaka informed the Jedi.

"The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, your highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you"

"Please, you highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help" Bibble pleaded to the queen.

"Getting past their blockade is impossible, your highness." Panaka said, "Any attempt to escape will be dangerous"

Bibble spoke again, "Your highness, I will stay here and do what I can... They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave..."

The Queen turned to Anya, "M'lady, I trust in the Jedi's judgment. The Trade Federation is up to no good here. You are safer else where" Anya told her.

The queen looked to Padme, "Either choice presents a great risk... to all of us..."

"We are brave, your highness" Padme said.

"If you are to leave, your highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon told the queen.

"Then I will plead our case before the Senate." She turned to Bibble, "Be careful, Governor."

Bibble and few handmaidens stayed behind as the group moved into the hanger.

Anya looked at the captured pilots, "We need to free those pilots"

Obi-Wan moved his attention from her over to a group of people surrounded by droids, "I'll take care of that" He walked towards the captured pilots.

Qui-Gon and the Queen, Anya, Panaka and the rest of the group approached the guards at the ramp of the Naboo space ship. The guard droid stopped them, "Where are you going?"

Qui-Gon spoke first, "I'm an Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking these people to Coruscant."

"To where?" The droid guard asked confused.

"To Coruscant" He repeated.

"I.. uh...that does not compute. uh... You're under arrest!" The droid guard drew his weapon, but before any of the droids could fire, they were cut down quickly by Qui-Gon. Other droids had begun to run to their aid, but they too were destroyed. Obi-Wan attacked the droids surrounding the pilots, and the freed pilots made a dash to the ship.

Anya fought off any droids that tried to attack Padme or Sabe as they rushed to the ship, but it was hard without any weapon. Once Padme, Sabe, and the rest of the handmaidens (Eirtae and Rabe) were safely placed in the ship, Anya went to the cockpit. Ric Olie dashed around the cockpit, trying to get the ship ready for take off. Anya quickly began to help him. Finally when the ship was ready Ric took the wheel and ship took off. Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka watched from behind.

"Our communications are still jammed," Ric said as he dodged the blasts from the blockade.

"Just get us out of here Ric" Anya watched, slightly worried about the blockade keeping them from leaving.

Ric successfully dodged past every blaster hit, only being hit a couple of times, before blasting into hyperspace. Everyone shared a sigh of relief. Ric checked the ships parts. "Well... we're atleast in one piece. Our hyperdrive is leaking, there's not enough power to get us to Coruscant."

Qui-Gon nodded, while a plan formed in his head, "We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Whew. I love writing, but it's a lot of work. Haha (: The good stuff is coming up in the next chapter. It will mostly center around Anya and Obi, only occasionally showing Qui-Gon.**

**Review please! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Ric looked around, checking all of the systems to the Naboo Spacecraft. "It seems the little droid fixed as much as he could, but the hyperdrive is leaking. There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant"

Qui-Gon looked around pensive, "We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship"

Anya brought up a map of the nearby planets. Obi-Wan stood next to her, examining the map. "Here, Master" He pointed to a planet. "Tatooine... It's small, out of the way, poor... The Trade Federation has no presence there."

"How can you be sure?" Anya asked.

"It's controlled by the Hutts..."

"The Hutts?" Captain Panaka exclaimed, and started pacing.

"It's risky..." Anya looked at the older Jedi Knight. She didn't know much about the Hutts, just that they were vile gangsters, with no real moral code to keep them in line. But with not only one, but two Jedi on their side, she figured they would be fine. "But there's no alternative"

"You can't take her royal highness there! The Hutts are gangsters... If they discovered her..." Panaka shuddered at the possibilities.

"It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation... except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage."

Panaka looked to Anya, pleadingly. Anya shrugged, "What else can we do?"

Panaka sighed, and repressed the urge to yell. Anya sighed, "I don't like the idea of putting her in danger anymore than you do, but considering the alternatives, this is the best option."

Panaka paced back and forth, rubbing the back of his neck. He thought over all the dangers that this was imposing on his young queen. He eventually saw the logic, and conceded. "Alright, set course to Tatooine, Ric. Try to land someplace out of sight though, we don't need to draw any unneeded attention."

"Yes, sir" Ric began to set the course.

* * *

><p>Padme sat next to 'Amidala' with her head facing down, listening to the Panaka address the queen. He bowed in front of them, "Your highness"<p>

The queen nodded her head at him, "Captain,"

"This is the droid who single handedly saved all of our lives." A small blue and white Astronomical droid rolled in front of the queen and beeped happily. Padme smiled at the little droid. "It's an extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives."

The queen kept her composure, as Padme covertly looked around the small gathering. She noted how the younger Jedi seemed to be staring at Anya. She suppressed a giggle. Anya noticed her slight movement and gave her a sly look. Padme allowed a small smirk on her face to show. "It is to be commended... What is it's identification number?" The queen asked Panaka.

He moved to kneel next to the small droid. He had to wipe the droid off a bit, before finally reading the numbers. "R2-D2, you're highness"

"Thank you, Artoo Detoo" The queen looked over to Padme, "Padme, please clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our highest gratitude"

Padme nodded wordlessly as she moved over towards the droid.

"Continue, captain." The queen motioned for Panaka to continue.

Panaka stood up, and moved in front of the queen. "Your highness, our ship was damaged during the battle. We cannot make it to Coruscant. The Jedi have suggested we land on a small remote farming planet called Tatooine, to make the necessary repairs. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation" Padme looked at the queen raising her head for the first time. Panaka sighed, "I, however, do not approve of this, your highness. Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts. "

The queen looked to Anya, "And you, Mistress Varik? What do you think?"

Anya walked forward to stand next to Panaka, "I trust in the Jedi's judgment, your highness. I don't think they would lead us into a needlessly dangerous situation. Our best course of action is to go to Tatooine."

The queen nodded. Qui-Gon spoke up, "Mistress Varik is right, your highness" He stepped up closer to her, "Our duty is to protect you at all costs until we reach Coruscant. We plan to land on the outskirts of a settlement, from there I will travel into the city and buy the parts that are required. My padawan, Obi-Wan, will stay here and watch after you."

Padme listened closely, as she wiped the dirt off of the small R2 unit. She and the queen exchanged glances, and Padme nodded ever so slightly. An action that only Anya and Qui-Gon caught. The Queen returned her gaze to Qui-Gon, "Very well then, Master Jedi. I trust you know what you're doing."

"Thank you, your highness" Qui-Gon bowed to the queen. He turned to return to the cockpit. Obi-Wan looked at Anya one last time, before following his master. Panaka excused himself as well.

Padme removed the hood of her handmaiden gown, and sat down on the ground next to Artoo. She looked at Anya, "Can you hand me a wash cloth?"

"Of course," Anya grabbed one off the counter in the corner.

"Please, M'lady, allow me" Eirtae fussed, as she rushed over to the young queen's side.

"It's fine, Eirtae, I've got it" Anya handed the washcloth over to Padme, "Thank you Anya"

Anya went to grab another towel from the corner. Padme scrubbed at the black marks that refused to come off. Artoo beeped happily.

Anya sat down next to Padme, and began helping her. "You don't need to help me, Anya, I can do this" Padme's tone was slightly sharp, but still sharp enough to get Anya's attention. Anya looked at Padme shocked. Padme sighed, "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me. I'm happy for your help Anya, thank you."

Anya continued to look at the young girl, observing her for a moment. "What's wrong Padme?"

"I'm just-" Padme searched for the right word as she scrubbed the droid harder. "I don't know." She stopped scrubbing and shrugged helplessly.

Anya stayed quiet as she continued to help. She sensed Padme did not want to talk at the moment. "I think we need oil" She stood up and dusted off her robes.

Padme did the same, "I think there's some down in the droid room. I'll go get it. Come on, Artoo" The little droid followed behind Padme faithfully. Anya sighed as she watched Padme walk away. She turned around and looked at Eirtae, Sabe, and Rabe. Eirtae shifted uncomfortable, "The mistress is unhappy" She stated needlessly.

"Yes, it would appear so" Anya murmured.

* * *

><p>"You seem distracted, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon looked at his fidgeting padawan closely. He had sensed a change in his young apprentice recently. He wasn't needlessly worried about it though, Obi-Wan was a smart young man, who would one day make for a great Jedi Knight. He doubted anything could sway Obi from his path.<p>

"Oh.. um, what do you mean Master?" Obi-Wan snapped back from his thoughts, and felt slightly embarrassed he had been caught by his master.

Qui-Gon chuckled, "You're distracted, Obi-Wan. You're not focusing on the future again are you? I've told you, be mindful of the living force."

"I know, Master. That's not what's been keeping my attention recently though,"

"No? Then what has, my young apprentice?"

"The Mirialan, Mistress Varik, she feels... off to me. She confuses me. Is she force sensitive master?" Obi-Wan looked at his master, hoping for the answers he needed.

Qui-Gon studied Obi-Wan closely. He chose his words wisely. "I was wondering if you would notice that. Yes, she is force sensitive, but she has not been trained to use that connection. There's a possibility she doesn't even know about it. Other than that I feel nothing out of the ordinary from her. You shouldn't allow your thoughts to needlessly linger on her." Qui-Gon slightly berated his young padawan.

"I know, Master, I will try to be more mindful of myself in the future." Obi paused, "...She's just so..."

"She's the queen's personal body guard and most trusted adviser. Your thoughts betray you, Obi-Wan, do not forget you have sworn your life to the Jedi."

Obi sighed, "Of course, Master" How could he ever forget?

* * *

><p><strong>AN.<strong>

**So sorry for the shortness. D: I have more written out in a notebook, but at the moment, I have no idea where said notebook is. . I'm in the middle of moving so everything's all jumbled up and all over the place. It might take a while for me to update again. Sorry D:**

**Here's a preview though, :D**

"_Do you miss her?" Obi-Wan asked._

"_Why would I?"_

"_Well she was your mother." _

"_I don't have to miss her. She lives in me, she's apart of everything I do, everything I do is a reflection of who she was, what she stood for. I know she looks after me, where ever she may be now." She sat down next to Obi, "I have no reason to miss her, because she's here." Anya lifted her hand to her heart, "And she always will be." _

_Obi-Wan nodded._

"_And what about you Obi-Wan? What is your story?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Ric stared at the yellow sandy planet in front of the ship, "There it is," He said needlessly, "Tatooine. It looks like there's a settlement right there"

Qui-Gon leaned over and looked out the window, "Land near the outskirts, we don't want to attract any attention" Ric nodded his head. Anya and Obi were sitting next to an opened control panel and were trying to fix everything they could. Anya had some knowledge with technology, and Obi didn't seem to mind the help. They both overheard the conversation near them, but only Anya decided to speak.

"Don't you think landing in the outskirts is going to attract more attention? It seems a little more suspicious than using normal docking procedures" Anya handed Obi-Wan the hydrospanner he needed, before standing up and going over to Qui-Gon.

"With all due respect, Mistress Varik, I believe this is the best option. It would take far longer to use normal docking procedures, and they ask too many questions about the cargo. For the queen's safety, I believe this will be the safest." Qui-Gon said to the younger woman, almost condescendingly.

Anya never liked being talked down to, "Well, _with all due respect_, Jedi" She left off master, feeling he didn't deserve it, "I don't agree,"

"You do not have to agree, the queen-"

"Mistress Varik!" Eirtae rushed into the room, cutting off Qui-Gon. She froze, realizing her mistake, then bowed, "Forgive me, master Jedi, but the queen requires Mistress Varik's presence at once."

"Of course," Qui-Gon sighed, "No need to apologize, handmaiden."

Anya left the room immediately with Eirtae. "You have to tell her how crazy she is acting. Her royal highness is going to get hurt if she goes through with this."

"Wait, slow down, Eirtae. What are you talking about?"

"There is no time, hurry we must get to her before she talks to Panaka." Anya rushed ahead of Eirtae, and came to a halt in the queen's thrown room. Padme was just about to leave the room to search for Panaka, she stopped though when she saw Anya. Behind Anya she could see Eirtae shifting uncomfortably. _Traitor._ She thought to herself. She had hoped Anya wouldn't find out until later.

"What's going on here?" Anya asked, very suspicious of her young ward. She ushered Eirtae into the room before closing and locking the door behind her.

'The Queen' spoke first, "Her highness wishes to leave with the Jedi. She's curious about the planet."

Padme glared at Sabe, "Sabe! You promised,"

"I am sorry, Padme, but it's just too dangerous." Sabe pleaded with Padme.

Eirtae walked up to Anya, "Please make her see reason." Eirtae begged.

Anya sighed, "Padme..."

"Oh, Anya, please don't try and stop me. I'll be perfectly safe with Master Qui-Gon."

"You don't know that, Padme" Anya snapped. When she noticed Padme's hurt expression she sighed, "This planet isn't like Naboo. It's much much more dangerous. People get killed for just looking at someone the wrong way. And you know I can't leave with you..." She tried to put a comforting hand on Padme, but Padme just shrugged it off.

This time, Anya felt a slight tingle of hurt.

* * *

><p>Anya, Panaka, and Padme walked out of the Nubian, and trekked against the strong winds of Tatooine. Padme stumbled as her foot sank through the yellow sands. Qui-Gon sensed the group following behind him. He and Jar Jar stopped, and waited for them to catch up. He tapped his foot impatiently, "The queen wises for you to bring her handmaiden with you" Panaka said as they caught up.<p>

"No more commands from her highness today" Qui-Gon turned to leave again.

"But the queen demands it of you" Panaka called out.

Qui-Gon sighed impatiently and turned back to face them, "The spaceport will not be a safe place"

"I've been trained in self defense, I can take care of myself" Padme spoke in her own defense.

"I still don't approve of this," Anya grumbled as she looked at Padme. Padme kept her attention away from Anya, only looking at Qui-Gon and Jar Jar. Like a child who knows its done wrong. Padme didn't want to make Anya mad, she just... had to go. She didn't know why, she just felt it. She wanted to be with Qui-Gon when he went into the settlement, and nothing would stop her from it.

Panaka looked at Qui-Gon, "Don't make me go back and tell her you denied her"

Qui-Gon sighed yet again, "Fine, but stay near me at all times" He gave Padme a hard stare, "It will not be a pleasant trip"  
>He began to walk away, Padme, Artoo, and the gungan following close behind him. "Master Qui-Gon!" Anya called out, "Take care of her," She looked at Padme, "And you, you listen to him, no matter what! I mean it, Padme!"<p>

Padme waved as she walked farther and farther away. Anya watched as they disappeared into the endless yellow sands. She sighed as she shielded her eyes from the bright sun.

* * *

><p>"Well we definitely aren't on Naboo anymore" She said as she walked into the cockpit, expecting Ric to be there. He wasn't. Obi-Wan, however, was.<p>

"Where's Ric?" She asked.  
>"The refresher" Obi-Wan looked at her. She was a jumbled mess of emotions. Fear, worry, anxiety, and...sadness? He watched as she stared out the window in the direction Qui-Gon had gone with the handmaiden girl, and the gungan. "She'll be okay," Obi-Wan said out of nowhere, surprising Anya. "The girl, she'll be safe. Qui-Gon is a great Jedi, he would never let anything happen to her."<br>Anya sighed, "I know that, atleast I do up here" She pointed to her head, "But in here, I don't know that and it refuses to listen to my head" She pointed to her heart. Despite her words, Obi-Wan still felt a piece of her anxiety disappear. Anya paused, "She just- She thinks she's invincible, but she's not. It scares me, especially when she does things like this."  
>"I thought you were the queen's bodyguard" Obi-Wan asked, feeling confused by her fierce protection of the handmaiden.<p>

Anya realized her mistake, and tried not the show her panic, "I am." She said simply, "But I swore an oath to protect the Queen and the things she holds dear, which happen to be her handmaidens." She shrugged, "I guess you can say I take my job very seriously."

"I would say so" Obi-Wan noticed the slight change in her posture and knew she was lying to him, to an extent.

"I'm Anya, by the way" She held her hand out, like a man would, instead of curtsying like a lady would.  
>He grabbed her hand, "Obi-Wan."<p>

"So you're a Jedi?" Anya asked trying to make small talk, as she sat down in the co-pilot chair. She had noticed the young man was very quiet, and it didn't seem like he spoke to anyone, but his master.

Obi-Wan walked around checking the systems, tinkering them when needed, "Yes." He said, "Well, almost, I'm training to be one atleast. I'm only a padawan at the moment" His words came out a bit jumbled, and he felt slightly embarrassed. He wasn't used to talking to people though. He had always been a shy boy growing up. He had very friends, even at the temple. Qui-Gon had tried on many occasions to help him become more extroverted, but it was fruitless. Obi-Wan just wasn't a suave speaker. He changed the subject away from himself, "So how long have you been the queen's body guard?"

"Since she was born. My great grandmother owed a life debt to the Queen's family. Since then it's been passed on from mother to daughter. I was 13 when the queen was born. My mother died shortly after, and it became my duty to protect her at all costs"

"That must have been hard on you. You were so very young"  
>Anya shrugged, "Not really, atleast no by Naboo's standards. I mean, look at her royal highness, she's only 14 yet she has an entire world literally on her shoulders. My childhood might not have been normal, but it was a good one." She fiddled with one of the hydrospanners as she spoke, "I was trained in almost every form of hand to hand combat, and melee combat. I'd be a formidable opponent to even you and your... what is it they call them, <em>lightsabers?<em>"

Obi-Wan chuckled, "I wouldn't doubt it. I have a feeling I don't want to be on your bad side"

"No" She laughed, "I guess not"

They were quiet for a while, until eventually Obi-Wan broke the silence. "Do you miss her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why would I?"  
>"Well she was your mother." Obi-Wan fiddled with the controls on the dashboard.<br>"I don't have to miss her." Anya said, as she handed him the hydrospanner she had been holding. "She lives in me, she's apart of everything I do, everything I do is a reflection of who she was, what she stood for. I know she looks after me, where ever she may be now." She stood next to Obi, "I have no reason to miss her, because she's here." Anya lifted her hand to her heart, "And she always will be."  
>Obi-Wan nodded.<br>"And what about you Obi-Wan? What is your story?" She asked.  
>"I don't really remember my parents much" Normally Obi would change the subject away from himself, but he felt comfortable around Anya. She had an aura that was relaxing, and easy to feel at ease around. He didn't feel the need to keep things to himself. "Jedi younglings are identified early, and brought to the temple to begin their training. My parents were merchants, down in the lower levels of Coruscant. I can remember bit and pieces of my mother. I can remember bits and pieces of my mother. I can still remember the way she smelled," He paused for a moment, "Like garlic and oil grease. She worked at a diner down the streets from our apartment. My father I remember even less of. He was rough and loud. His hands were always dirty, covered in oil. He worked as a mechanic, at a shop not too far from the temple"<br>"Did you never see them?" Anya asked.  
>"I wanted to, but... The Jedi masters frown upon parents contacting their children once they've been taken to the temple. It interferes with their training."<br>"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. It must have been hard, living so close to your parents but being unable to speak to them."  
>Obi-Wan shrugged, "I suppose, but I was raised that way. It wasn't any different than how any of my peers were raised."<br>Anya nodded. They were quiet again, until she began to walk out. "I'm going to check on her highness. See you later, Obi-Wan" She smiled, as she left.  
>Obi-Wan watched as she left, and felt satisfied that the whirlwind of emotions he had felt coming from her calmed down since they started to talk.<p> 


End file.
